kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Spear
Chase is the current Kamen Rider Spear, he's the little brother of Hunt, Kamen Rider Axe, and wants to give it his all in a fight, though he lacks a bit of discipline and albeit reckless. Despite being reckless, he's a good and kind person, he sometimes wish that he could've stronger and trains himself to protect his friends and family. But despite his lack of discipline, he makes up for being a team-player and a hard worker who takes his job as a Kamen Rider when it comes to fighting the supernatural threat. Personality: A bit cocky and reckless, but he's a big heart in doing the right thing. Despite being a Kamen Rider, he's quite easy-going and friendly and reliable, he knows that everyone will look out for each other and sometimes trains by himself so he can protect those who are dear to him, his brother, Hunt and Ravel. Relationships: Kit: Has a rocky start when they first met, now they're working together to fight off the supernatural threats. Hunt: They both care and looked out for each other, they also train together. Cameron: Works well with him and sees him as a brother-in-arms and comrade and friend. Chance: Sees him as big brother-figure to him, plus he likes his jokes. Quinn: Both takes their job as Kamen Riders serious. Nolan: Second mentor to him. Eubulon: Sees him as a father-figure and respects him. Ravel: She was a bit spoiled and arrogant when he first met her, but when Respider captured her and decided to help her and was able to vent it. Ravel was surprised to see that he was able to defeat it with just a deck of card and remember something from her past, they went back to the real world and she thanked him and left. He felt that they'll meet again one day. Issei Hyoudou: When they first met, he hates him due to his perverted nature and his bad choices and saying that life is hard, so hard that he couldn't suck or touch a woman's chest, he snapped at him, saying that women aren't toys for his sexual desires and that they're people and say that he's never going to be a man if he keeps this perverted attitude up. He also has this incontrollable urge to send him to the Advent Void. Rias Gremory: He also hates her, when she offers him and Hunt to be her servants, thinking that it strips of their freedom and underestimating him and the Riders and not taking them seriously. He sees her leadership skills is lacking and sees her as a coward. Seeing that she is spoiled, too spoiled for her own good and is too arrogant to see the big picture. Plus, sees her as an idiot that doesn't take responsibility and is too prideful of not calling for help when someone is stronger than them and are too lazy to train. Riser: He hates him due to his ego and arrogance and sees him as a disgusting pig that surrounded himself with beautiful girls just to show everyone who's the big shot.